This disclosure relates generally to heat exchangers, and more particularly, to manifolds and headers for a mini- or micro-channel heat exchanger assembly.
Manifolds and headers used in multi-row mini- or micro-channel heat exchangers impart multiple manufacturing challenges. Mini-channel heat exchangers require manifolds or headers that are strong enough to withstand the elevated pressures exerted by fluids flowing through the manifolds or headers during operation. Typically, the headers are made from roll-formed, welded or hydroformed sheet metal. The manifolds are generally formed by extrusion or casting followed by subsequent machining. Generally, when manufacturing a manifold or header, multiple plugs must be brazed to the header to close any undesired openings in the header. Each brazing step required to manufacture the manifold or header significantly increases the labor cost to manufacture the manifold or header.